Anju's Grandmother
Anju's Grandmother is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. She is an elderly woman, grandmother of Anju and mother-in-law to Anju's Mother. She is one of the twenty people in the Bombers' Notebook. It should be noted that when viewing her diary, it is labeled "Granny's diary". "Granny" is the name of the old lady who runs Granny's Potion Shop in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time; Granny is also Anju's Hyrulean counterpart's grandmother. Granny also had a pet tiger in Ocarina of Time, and there are photos of Anju's Grandmother with a tiger on the wall of her room; as well as an image of a tiger's head on the back of her wheelchair. Biography Anju's Grandmother can be found in the Stock Pot Inn, sitting near the hearth in her bedroom on the first floor. When Link talks to her, she refers to him as Tortus, her son and Anju's father, who died prior to the events of the game. She also refers to Anju by this name. However, at one point in the game, it is revealed that she has been faking her senility all along so that she won't have to eat Anju's cooking, which is apparently terrible and/or unhealthy. Anju's Grandmother is a passionate story-teller and is always reading a book. Link can listen to two stories about the origins of the Carnival of Time and the history of the Four Giants, accompanied by in-game artwork of the events in question. If he is wearing the All-Night Mask, he can listen to both stories in full without falling asleep; by answering correctly when she asks Link a question about her Carnival of Time story, he is given a Piece of Heart, which Anju's Grandmother refers to as candy; by answering incorrectly to her Four Giants story, she will praise Link for trying hard to remember her story and give him another Piece of Heart as a "consolation prize". By nightfall on the Final Day, she will have left for Romani Ranch to take shelter. Interestingly, Anju's Grandmother will "mistake" Link for Mayor Dotour if he is wearing Kafei's Mask, telling him to come to her if he gets picked on. This leads to the possibility of her being a school teacher of Clock Town in her younger days. ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' manga Link meets Anju, her mother and grandmother at the Stock Pot Inn, getting ready to take refuge from the Moon at Romani Ranch. Upon giving Anju Kafei’s letter, she announces she is going to stay at the inn to wait for Kafei. After she has made up her mind, Anju’s Grandmother also questions whether she should stay as well, because no matter if they run in panic that the Four Giants will help them. She tells the old tale of the Giants to Link, explaining that long ago, the Four Giants told the people they would be sleeping in distant lands, watching over the people. Even if their cries of help had to go over the seas and mountains, that the call would still reach them, and they would help the people in a time of crisis. As Link is about to leave the Inn, she stops him to tell that there was a "little demon" who was surprised to hear that his friends, the Four Giants were abandoning them, and that his sadness was said to split the world into four pieces. Anju’s Mother then exasperatedly takes Anju’s Grandmother and herself to seek refuge at Romani Ranch, allowing Anju to stay and wait for Kafei. See also * Granny es:Abuela de Anju Category:Hylians Category:Bombers' Notebook Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters